Keep Up
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: /AU/ El Instituto de la ciudad de Inazuma, al que asisten nuestros personajes de Inazuma, está un poco revuelto este curso... ¿Qué pasará? "Historia con OC's"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Sí, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, muy diferente a las demás. Se me ocurrió un día, aburrida en clase, y aunque no pensaba escribirla, no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Además, me he propuesto ser más rápida al escribir y dejar de vaguear tanto, y lo subo con la condición de que cierta primita me ayude :P

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Nuria, Eileen, Suzanne, Naoko, etc. sí son de mi propiedad. Elsie, Rose, Lena, William, etc. pertenecen a mi primita Elsie River.

_Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Elsie River, la persona que hace que tenga el valor de escribir mis locuras, y que me apoya en todo lo que hago. ¡Te quiero primita!_

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Up<strong> **Capítulo 1**

_(Nuria Álbarez)_

El día más horrible de todo el año para cualquier estudiante: el primer día de clase, después de las vacaciones de verano. Por suerte para mí, mi mejor amiga había quedado en venir a buscarme a casa, por lo que no sería tan aburrido y horrible. Eran ya las ocho y diez y Naoko, como siempre, llegaba tarde.

– ¡Lo siento mucho Nuri! – se disculpó mientras entraba corriendo por la puerta del jardín.

– Deja de disculparte, vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

Me levanté de la escalera al tiempo que alisaba un poco la falda negra del uniforme. Llevábamos un uniforme bastante sencillo: una camisa blanca de manga corta con un lazo fino rojo, una chaqueta negra, falda también negra plisada y unas medias blancas con zapatos negros. El de los chicos es igual, solo que con un pantalón negro en lugar de una falda.

Quince minutos más tarde llegamos al instituto. Por ser el primer día la campana tocaba algo más tarde, por lo que no llegábamos tarde (gracias a eso Naoko se libró de recibir una buena bronca). Nada más llegar, Naoko se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de su novio, que estaba en la otra punta del patio. Que loca está desde que está enamorada... Espero que nunca me pase a mí algo igual. Bueno, como decía, Caleb cogió a Naoko prácticamente ya en el aire, mientras Jude y David los miraban divertidos.

– ¡Ehh Nuri! – me saludó Caleb, por lo que yo los saludé a los cuatro con la mano. A primeras horas de la mañana el primer día de clase no es que estuviese mi cerebro como para pensar un saludo más coherente.

– ¿Qué tal el verano, Poquitacosa? – en serio David, ya es hora de que cambies el mote. Vale que sea pequeña y delgaducha, pero eso no es excusa. Le miré con la mejor cara de "cállate ya" que puedo poner.

– Pues muy bien. Aunque no entiendo la pregunta, puesto que llevo todo el verano saliendo con vosotros.

– Tsss... encima que intento sacar tema de conversación – ojalá pudieseis ver la cara de indignación de David, merece la pena. Arruga la nariz mientras se cruza de brazos, es taaan adorable.

– Ya veo que las cosas siguen igual que antes de que me fuese de vacaciones – intervino Jude, pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

No penséis mal, no estamos juntos ni nada. Solo es que nos conocemos desde que teníamos cuatro años, y eso es mucho considerando que ya tenemos quince. Le tengo un cariño especial, y me alegra de que lo que paso no nos afectase... Bueno, eso, que es un amigo muy especial para mí.

– ¿Qué tal por Italia? ¿Sabe tan bien la pizza como dicen?

– Jajajajaja. Siempre pensando en comer, Nuria. No entiendo como puedes estar tan delgada.

Me hubiese molestado en contestarle de no ser porque el chico más guapo de todo el Instituto pasó por delante en ese momento. Pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes, alto, fuerte... El sueño de cualquier adolescente, William Keats, el representante del alumnado en la junta escolar. Es dos años mayor que yo y está ya en el último curso, pero me permito soñar. Después de todo, soñar no cuesta nada.

– Vuelve a la tierra Nuri – me dijo David chasqueando los dedos en mi cara – En cualquier momento empiezas a babear, jajajaja.

– No entiendo que le veis a ese creído – Caleb miraba con cara de asco a Will, mientras Naoko sonreía divertida por ver a su chico celoso – No es más que un niñato.

– Será un niñato, pero tendrás que admitir que es mono – salió Naoko en defensa mía. Aunque no sé si lo hacía por picar a Caleb o por ayudarme a mí... Bueno, da igual, me estaba dando la razón.

– Claramente. Con él se puede babear sin problemas, no como con vosotros.

– ¡Já! Ya le gustaría a él tener este cuerpazo.

En ese momento sí que me reí, si hubiese sido por mí me habría tirado al suelo para reír a gusto. Es que ver a David, poniendo una pose que intentaba parecer sexy y morritos... Madre mía, que risas. Justo entonces tocó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases (infierno: ¡allá vamos!). Estaba en la misma clase que Jude y David, mientras que Caleb y Naoko estaban en la otra clase.

Al entrar en clase vi al chico al que más odio de todo el mundo: Axel Blaze. Otro año más aguantándole no, por favor. Llevo desde que empecé en el instituto yendo a clase con él y le odio, con toda mi alma. Es el típico chico prepotente y chulito por el que todas las chicas babean solo porque está bueno. Hay que admitir que tiene su punto, pero todo lo que tiene de guapo lo pierde de carácter: maldito creído.

Luego estaban Nathan y su hermana, Rose. Al menos ellos son más simpáticos, aunque con Nathan tampoco es que haya hablado mucho. Con Rose sí, el año pasado me senté con ella en clase y es supersimpática, así que supongo que su hermano, como son gemelos, sean iguales. También estaba Caprice, una chica un tanto pija aunque en el fondo adorable, y Lena, una buena amiga mía que nada más entrar me saludó con la mano (adorable, ¿verdad?).

Pero la mejor de toda la clase es Eileen. La conozco desde que tengo unos 10 años, y eso se nota porque nada más entrar por la puerta se lanzó a abrazarme, con Suzanne, su mejor amiga, justo detrás. Llevábamos sin vernos desde que acabaron las clases, puesto que se fue con Suzanne a Inglaterra a unos cursillos de verano.

– ¡Tienes que contarme! – prácticamente gritó en medio de la clase, aunque luego se acercó a mi oído, seguida de cerca por la peliazul de Suzanne - ¿Es cierto que te liaste con Jude en la feria?

– Puede, pero tú shhh.

El profesor que sería nuestro tutor el resto del curso entró por la puerta. ¡Menos mal! Porque por la expresión de Eileen sabía que me iba a tocar aguantar una hora de preguntas indiscretas sobre lo que pasó, porqué y preguntas de ese mismo estilo. Ni que hubiésemos empezado a salir ni nada por el estilo. Solo fueron un par de besos, la cantidad de ellos que se pueda dar en una hora y media que estuvimos juntos. Pero claro, justamente tuvo que vernos Mark Evans, que parece muy inocente, pero en saber extender los cotilleos no le gana nadie, y así es que se enteró todo el instituto.

Por ser el primer día, nada más que tuvimos clase hasta las 12. Iba a buscar a Naoko a su clase, para ir juntas a tomar algo a la heladería, pensando en mis cosas claro, que eran básicamente si pedir un helado de chocolate o de vainilla, cuando me tropecé con alguien y me hubiese caído de no ser porque ese alguien tenía reflejos y me cogió. No es que sea muy patosa, pero era una decisión importante e iba concentrada, normal que casi me cayese.

– ¡Quieres mirar por donde vas! – dije sin pensar, porque cuando lo pensé ya era demasiado tarde y me moría de vergüenza.

Delante de mí estaba Will, mirándome con cara de pocos amigos por haberle gritado. Noté como poco a poco comenzaba a enrojecer, al tiempo que su cara de mala leche desaparecía un poco. Clavé la mirada en el suelo, que de repente me parecía una parte del edificio muy interesante, y continué caminando hasta la clase de Naoko, sin mirar atrás ni decir nada, y lo más rápido que podía, claro que sin llegar a correr, no quería que Will me considerase más idiota de lo que ya parecía ser.

– ¡Nurii! – me llamaron.

Levanté la vista y vi a Elsie, mi prima, junto con su novio, Paolo. Aiiish, que pareja más tierna hacen. En serio, están todo el día juntos, si no es abrazados es de la mano, sino dándose un beso... Me encantan. Además, Paolo me cae genial y quiero que esté en mi familia. Seguro que me lo pasaba mucho mejor en las comidas familiares si estuviese él. Además, ¡se lleva bien con mi abuela! Y creedme cuando os digo que eso es algo muuy difícil. Vamos, no me llevo bien ni yo, y tenemos la misma sangre.

– ¿Qué tal el verano, primita? – preguntó Paolo. En serio, es una monada. ¡Si me llama hasta primita ya!

– Muy bien, mejor que en este infierno de clases. ¿Y tú?

– En Italia, disfrutando del sol y la playa. Y echando de menos a Elsie.

Mi primita se sonrojó, como no. Menos mal que Paolo no es tan tímido, sino no sé donde acabaría esta relación. Bueno, si lo sé, acabaría mal, muy mal, porque más que novios parecerían amigos. Mientras tanto, estos dos ya se estaban dando un beso, y justo detrás apareció Naoko, a punto de irse en la otra dirección. Dando una muestra gratis de mi poca delicadeza y paciencia, separé a los tortolitos y salí corriendo para alcanzar a Naoko. Que conste: estaban en medio del pasillo y no tenía otra manera de pasar. Además, necesitaba ese helado para recuperarme de mi trauma con el bombón de Keats.

– ¡Naokooo! – la llamé a gritos.

Junto con la susodicha, se giró el resto de personas que estaban en el pasillo, con el consiguiente "Tierra trágame" por mi parte. Con la cabeza baja llegué hasta Naoko, quien, aunque no la estaba mirando lo sabía igual, estaba intentando aguantar la risa. Teniendo amigos así, ¿quién necesita enemigos?

– ¿Hablaste con Jude? – me preguntó cuando estuvimos fuera, con una clara intención de cotilleo.

– Claro, antes, contigo delante.

– No te hagas la tonta, que me has entendido perfectamente – vale, la había entendido y me estaba haciendo la tonta... pero es que no hay nada de lo que hablar, y nadie parece entenderlo - ¡Si se nota a la legua que a él le gustas! Y él a ti también.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – grité, ante la sorpresa de Naoko. La cogí del brazo y la acerqué más a mí, para no tener que volver a gritar – Sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gusta. Lo que pasó fue algo raro, producto de... no sé muy bien de qué, pero ni me gusta ni yo le gusto.

– Claro, claro, lo que tú digas reina – siempre me llama reina cuando es sarcástica. Bueno, a mí y a todo el mundo, pero es que ella sabe lo mucho que me molesta que lo haga. De hecho, creo que esa es la principal razón que le impulsa a hacerlo.

– Es inútil intentar hablar contigo, terca.

– ¿De qué es inútil hablar? – preguntó David, que se acercó por detrás con Jude y Caleb, este último había abrazado a Naoko, que sonreía de una manera de lo más infantil.

– De lo maduro que eres. Es inútil porque no eres maduro – aclaré, ganándome una colleja de parte del peliplateado.

Como ya me conoce, salió corriendo para alejarse de mí, pero yo salí detrás. Y, por si no había tenido suficientes momentos vergonzosos ese día, sucedió uno más. Como decía, iba corriendo detrás de David cuando tropecé con una piedra y estuve a punto de caerme, pero alguien me cogió justo a tiempo. Sonrojada como un tomate, el chico en cuestión me ayudó a ponerme erguida.

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó.

– Sí, gracias...

Me fijé un poco en él: era alto, musculoso, tenía el pelo castaño y unas extrañas marcas en la cara, me parecía conocido. Mientras pensaba en quién era, debí de quedarme mirándole fijamente, porque cuando conseguí recordarlo me estaba mirando raro. Ese día conseguí que dos personas me considerasen una loca, y mi record aun estaba por mejorar.

– Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos Joe!

Me alejé corriendo de él hasta llegar a Naoko y los demás, pero alcancé a oír como una de la pandilla de los "macarras-chulitos" preguntaba a Joe quién era esa zorra. Estuve a punto de girarme para contestarle cuatro cositas, pero no me gustan las peleas. Y esa chica, Loretta, es de las que SIEMPRE están metidas en las peleas. ¿Cómo había acabado Joe con esa gente? Habíamos ido juntos a la guardería y era muy tierno, muy buena persona, muy agradable y muy simpático. Éramos buenos amigos, hasta que tuvo que mudarse por el trabajo de su padre. Y ahora resulta que ha vuelto, ¡y convertido en macarra! No tengo nada en contra de la gente así, cada uno es como quiere, pero vamos... que no me hacía maldita gracia, en ese momento. Y recalco lo de en ese momento, porque en ese curso pasaron varias cosas que me hicieron cambiar radicalmente de idea...

_(Continuará...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_(Elsie River)_

Mi prima está como una cabra, mira que meterse en medio para poder pasar... En serio, estoy empezando a preocuparme por su salud mental. Menos mal que Paolo no se preocupa tanto ni se molesta, simplemente se ríe, no sé si de ella o con ella pero bueno, tampoco voy a preguntar.

– ¿Vamos, mi dama? – me preguntó, tendiéndome el brazo como si se tratase de un caballero.

– Como diga, caballero – contestó sonriendo.

Algunos pueden pensar que somos una pareja un tanto extraña. Y, si lo pienso tranquilamente, tienen un poco de razón, pero a mi me encanta ser así. No estoy todo el día colgada de él, o abrazándole o algo, y tampoco lo necesito. Ya sé que puedo parecer rara, tengo como novio a uno de los bombones del Instituto (y está comprobado) y sin embargo soy bastante despegada. Nunca he dicho que sea perfecta.

Estábamos caminando en dirección a la salida, cuando me fijé en una chica: tenía el pelo negro, y unos ojos verdes brillantes que destacaban sobre su piel pálida, no debía de tener más de doce o trece años. No me había dado cuenta, pero su mirada también estaba posada en mí. De pronto, sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto extraña, no era terrorífica o de loca pero no era tampoco una sonrisa corriente. Aparté la mirada y Paolo debió notar que me pasaba algo, porque me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él.

– ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

– Sí tranquilo, no me pasa nada – respondí, sonriendo en un intento de tranquilizarle. No quería preocuparle por lo que posiblemente era una tontería, o eso pensaba yo...

Caminé hasta mi casa en silencio, mientras Paolo charlaba sobre lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones, aunque yo no escuchaba mucho. Iba pensando en esa chica, me había intrigado muchísimo... Esos ojos, ese pelo, me sonaba de algo. Tenía la misma sensación que tienes cuando te preguntan algo que sabes, pero que en ese momento no recuerdas. La conocía de algo pero, ¿de qué?

– No me estás escuchando... – dijo en algún momento Paolo, suspirando resignado.

– Sí que lo hacía cielo – me defendí, no me gusta la cara que pone cuando se da cuenta que no le he escuchado.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué estaba diciendo? – eso demuestra que es inteligente, demasiado inteligente en estos casos. En ese momento me pareció buena opción cambiar de tema radicalmente.

– Este sábado es la fiesta de inicio de curso. ¿Vamos a ir?

– Claro, ¿por qué? ¿No se te apetece? – a veces odio que me conozca tan bien, pero solo a veces – Seguro que lo pasamos bien, todos van a estar Els...

¿Y si los demás se van a tirar de un puente también tengo que tirarme? ¿Por qué nadie entiende que no me tiene que gustar lo que a los demás? Ahora mismo me debéis estar considerando una aburrida y una antisocial, pero os explicaré mis razones para no ir: va a haber alcohol, y si hay alcohol hay borrachos, y si hay borrachos hay peleas, y luego al final siempre me toca recoger a alguien, buscar hielo y esas cosas porque, claro, yo no bebo. La última vez me había tocado recoger a Jenna, y eso que ella no bebe. Pero resulta que hubo una chica (a la que no había visto en mi vida) que, sin razón alguna, la cogió de los pelos y se empezaron a pegar, así acabó la pobre Jen...

– Vamos juntos, ¿no? – pregunté, aceptando que me iba a tocar ir.

– Claro, no voy a estar separado de ti – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

Entramos en mi casa, yo casi completamente sonrojada (¿es que no voy a poder acostumbrarme a que él sea tan superromántico nunca?), y me encontré con la primera sorpresa (desagradable) de ese día: la persona más horrible y terrorífica del mundo estaba en el salón de mi casa, la Yaya. Y, como siempre, me dedicó una bonita mirada de desaprobación nada más entrar.

– ¿No vas a saludar a tu abuela, querida? – dijo con ese tono petulante que usa ella porque sabe que me molesta horrores.

– Lo siento, Yaya – me disculpé mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– Buenos días señora Blanc – saludó Paolo con una sonrisa, mientras ella le correspondía. A veces pienso que si mi abuela tuviese cincuenta años menos probablemente estarían saliendo. Eso da escalofríos.

– Querida, ¿te importaría ir a por un vaso de agua? Muchas gracias – aunque parezca una pregunta en realidad es una orden, y pobre del que no haga lo que la Yaya pide.

Recuerdo en el instituto (porque la Yaya es profesora, que no sé si lo había dicho ya) un profesor joven que vino y que tenía ideas diferentes a la Yaya. El pobre tuvo que coger la baja por estrés, y estoy segura de que al menos un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de la culpa la tiene ella. Cuando volví con el vaso de agua, Paolo y mi abuela se hallaban ya en una "entretenida" conversación. A veces me pregunto si de verdad a Paolo le cae bien mi abuela o solo finge para que le ponga buena nota en francés... Bah, da igual, la cuestión es que estuvieron entre media y una hora hablando, no sé exactamente el tiempo porque creo que me dormí un buen rato, aunque sin llegar a cerrar los ojos. Esa habilidad la tenemos todos en mi familia, es una adaptación para sobrevivir a la charla de la Yaya.

Si se acabo la charla entre esos dos y pude recuperar a MI novio (que creo que a veces a la Yaya se le olvida que Paolo está saliendo conmigo y no con ella) es porque llegaron las amigas de ella. Unas viejas que la más joven tendrá sesenta y cinco años, de esas que nada más verte dicen "¡Pero que mayor estás ya! Aún recuerdo cuando tenías dos años..." y se ponen a hablar de esos momentos de tu vida que te gustaría olvidar. Y eso sin olvidar el momento "cogemofletes", sí, esos en los que odias a la tercera edad con toda tu alma, y que luego tienes que ponerte medio kilo de maquillaje encima para disimular lo rojos que están los mofletes.

Estaba subiendo a la habitación con Paolo cuando llamaron al timbre. Rezando para que no fuesen más amigas de la Yaya, fui a abrir. Por suerte para mí eran Shawn y mi prima, que venía con una cara de cabreo indescriptible.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, y entonces me fijé en que tenía un par de arañazos en la cara.

– Se peleó con Loretta Dolley – explicó mi hermano, mientras la llevaba a la cocina.

– ¿QUÉ? – grité - ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estás loca?

– Els... No creo que lo que Nuria necesita en estos momentos es que le griten – me intentó calmar Paolo, que tenía razón.

– En el Instituto me llamó zorra, luego estaba en la heladería con estos y volvió a llamármelo, solo que a mi lado e intentando picarme.

– Y ella se picó y se levantó – finalizó Shawn, que le estaba dando a Nuria algo de hielo.

Como odio a la Loretta Dolley de las narices. Puñetera prepotente que se cree con derecho a tratar a todo el mundo como le da la gana. Además, sé que el odio es recíproco. Me odia porque hace tiempo estuve saliendo con Xavier, uno del Instituto que le gustaba a Loretta. En conclusión: ella me odia, yo la odio, y cada vez que me ve intenta meterme en algún lío. Por eso temía que hubiese pegado a Nuria por ser mi prima, pero más tarde descubriría las verdaderas razones.

– ¿La Yaya está aquí? – preguntó mi prima asustada, pudiendo yo solo sonreír. No es que sea mala persona, pero que por fin haya alguien que me entienda es agradable.

– No entiendo porque os lleváis tan mal con ella – intervino Shawn. Claro, como él es su preferido...

– Tal vez porque te da regalos que merecen la pena en Navidad, no un libro de costura por el que te obliga a estar cosiendo al menos veinticuatro horas – aún recuerdo cuando eso le pasó a mi prima, yo creo que fueron sus peores navidades. Le sangraban las manos por los pinchazos y aún así la abuela insistía en que debía seguir cosiendo... Luego se preguntan porque la odiamos.

– Y a ti te deja comer bombones – eso no parece muy grave, pero cuando ves al resto del mundo comer unos deliciosos bombones de chocolate rellenos de crema de avellana... Me entra hambre solo con pensarlo.

Justo entonces se comenzamos a oír pasos. Mi prima se giró y miró hacia mí, con la misma cara que si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

– ¿La Yaya está aquí? – preguntó en un susurró.

– Claro, está aquí con sus amigas – respondió Paolo en tono normal, recibiendo un codazo por mi parte. La Yaya no nos podía encontrar, y menos con la cara de Nuria tal y como estaba.

Nuria se levantó y fue al baño, encerrándose allí, mientras nosotros tres nos quedamos en la cocina fingiendo tranquilidad. Pensaréis que nos estábamos comportando como idiotas, pero es que la Yaya tiene la habilidad de conseguir que todo lo malo que te pase sea culpa tuya. A saber lo que le diría a la pobre Nuri si la viese así...

– ¿No está aquí Nuria? Me ha parecido oírla – preguntó la Yaya con un tono petulante del siglo XV.

– Estoo... Estaba aquí, pero ha tenido que irse – mi habilidad para mentir mejora por momentos, es lo que tiene practicar cada vez que viene la Yaya.

– Ohh, vaya – claro, tú finge estar apenada abuela – Hace mucho que no la veo. Bueno chicos, voy a seguir con mis amigas. Sed buenos.

Tal vez no parece una abuela muy tenebrosa pero os aseguro que lo es. Bueno, no tenebrosa simplemente... auténticamente insoportable, petulante e inaguantable. Demasiado perfeccionista y exigente. Ahh, y le encanta hacernos la vida imposible. Excepto a su preferido, claro. Nuria volvió a entrar en la cocina, aunque seguía atenta por si volvía la Yaya.

– ¿Te sigue doliendo? – pregunté, preocupada. La herida no tenía muy buena pinta.

– Un poco, pero bastante menos. Maldita Loretta... ¿Alguien se apunta a pegarle?

– Yo lo haría – y es cierto, sino fuese porque no defiendo la violencia – Pero no creo que Paolo se muestre muy de acuerdo.

– No os metáis en peleas – Shawn con su infinita sabiduría reprendiéndonos – El curso acaba de empezar.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? A mí nadie me insulta y después me pega sin consecuencias.

– Si ella estaba peor que tú, le arañaste toda la cara.

– Ya, pero seguro que mañana ya no tiene ni una marca y yo voy a tener un moratón horrible. Esto no se disimula ni con maquillaje.

Si en ese momento hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar entre ellas dos, seguramente hubiese jurado que era imposible. Pero no lo sabía, así que sonreí ante la idea de que mi prima y yo tuviésemos una "enemiga común".

**[*]**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para ir al Instituto. No fue por voluntad propia, pero Paolo me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no iba a ir al Instituto, me despertó y ya no pude volver a dormir... Esos son los momentos en los que odias a tu novio, aunque se te pase en seguida y le eches de menos, y no pares de pensar en él mientras vas al Instituto, y por culpa de eso me caí.

Bueno, no fue tan simple. Había una escalera que, por supuesto, yo no vi, además de que iba pensando en Paolo, como ya dije, y esos dos factores juntos dieron resultado a que me cayese, y esta vez no pude evitar el golpe. Sí, suelo caerme por las escaleras a menudo...

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Byron, un chico rubio de pelo largo que este año va a mi clase. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

– Sí, gracias.

Nunca me había fijado mucho en él, a pesar de verle a menudo por el Instituto, pero en ese momento sí que lo hice. Tenía unos ojos rojos intensos preciosos, era muy fácil quedarse mirándolos indefinidamente. Aunque claro, yo no hice eso... creo.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_**PetitsuisxesxXx: **Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Me alegro mucho que te gusté. Espero que el privado que te mandé te sirva de ayuda ^^_

_**: **Muchas gracias ^^ Jajajaja, espero que no te lies mucho con los nombres :S_

_**Lily: **No te indignes ni te enfades, alégrate de que algo así haya salido de mi cabeza jajajajaja No me hagas nadaa! Y menos nada relacionado con bichos :S jajaja Ya entenderás lo de Els... muahahahaha. Sí, ya ves, Axel es muuy odiable xD Tu conciencia tiene razón... Escribe! :P_

_**Emily: **En realidad es un "alternate universe" o sea, universo alternativo. Vamos, que no tiene mucho que ver con lo que es Inazuma Inazuma xD Jajajajaja, deberias ver alguna imagen de Will... babas *.* jajajjajaja Muahahaha, me siento importante, he conseguido sorprender a todo el mundo con lo de Els y Paolo :D ñeee jajaja Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustee :D_

_**Yuri:** Ya sé T.T He estado un pelín desaparecida (deberes, trabajos, exámenes, vacaciones sin internet, luego estuve de viaje de estudios, tuve que preparar todo lo del viaje.. bfffff que estrés) pero creo que ya estoy de vuelta y lista para dar guerra :3 Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra un montón que te guste ^^_

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis o/y comentáis! Un besoooo :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

_(Axel Blaze)_

Me encanta el Instituto. Pasear por los pasillos y notar como la gente se gira a mirarme, como me miran desde la distancia sin atreverse a hablar conmigo es... genial, y un tanto horrible. A veces puede llegar a ser insoportable, pero acabas acostumbrándote. Celos y deseo, supongo que así podrían resumirse los sentimientos que la gente tiene hacia mí.

– Apártate idiota, tengo que pasar a mi sitio.

Ahh, y sin olvidar el "odio", totalmente fingido, aunque solo conozco a una persona que me trate así... La niña mimada, Nuria Álbarez, la típica que va de madura y al final acaba portándose como una niña pequeña, así es ella. Por qué no se parecerá un poco a su prima, con lo simpática que es... Sin embargo, la niñita consigue que me estrese, y encima me toca sentarme todo el curso a su lado. Vamos, como en los últimos años.

– ¿No podrías intentar ser un poco más amable, Nuria? – me encanta picarla. Es tan divertido.

– ¿Contigo? Já, ni en tus sueños, Blaze. ¡Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

En el fondo sé que le gusto, como a todas. Solo que no quiere admitirlo y por eso se pone así. Tssss, mujeres... que complicadas son. Con lo fácil que es ser sincero.

– ¿Acaso quieres que sueñe contigo? – como siempre, se sonrojó. Prueba evidente de que le gusto.

Hubiese seguido con la interesante conversación de no ser porque el profesor entró por la puerta. Varias aburridas horas después, esperé pacientemente a que el profesor dejase salir a Mark, junto con Nathan, como siempre. No entiendo cómo se las arregla Mark para tener que quedarse siempre al finalizar las clases...

– Maldito Mark, ¿es que nunca aprenderá? – preguntó Nathan en voz alta, yo me limité a sonreír. Ambos sabemos que la respuesta es no.

Al parecer no éramos los últimos en el Instituto. Por delante de nosotros pasó una chica preciosa, que debía ser nueva porque nunca antes la había visto. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y el flequillo de lado. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero no un verde claro casi transparente o un verde oscuro casi negro, un verde vivo que hacía que sus ojos fueran aun más especiales.

– No deberías mirarla tanto, Axel... Ella no es como los demás – me dijo Nathan, que sonreía divertido.

– ¿Quién no es como los demás? – preguntó Mark que acababa de salir de clase, por lo que comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

– ¿Acaso la conoces, Nathan?

– Debes de ser el único que no la conoces. Es Abie Rayner.

– ¿TE GUSTA ABIE RAYNER? – preguntó, no, mas bien gritó Mark, por suerte Nathan le pellizcó el brazo y dejó de gritar – Es la protegida del director, y no solo de él, sino también de William Keats.

– ¿Y? Puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera, deberíais saberlo.

– A ella no, Axel. A pesar de tus "encantos", a ella no podrás conseguirla.

– ¿Quieres apostar, Nathan? – le reté, con confianza en mi mismo.

– Es una apuesta ganada. De aquí a finalizar el curso, seguro que no consigues estar con ella.

– Que me rete la persona que es incapaz de declararse a... – Nathan me miró con su mejor expresión de "si lo dices, eres hombre muerto", yo simplemente sonreí y no termine la frase – Cuando esté con Abie, se lo dices.

– Hecho. Pero si para junio no has estado con ella...

– ¡Le harás los deberes durante tres meses! – intervino con su habitual inteligencia Mark.

– Claro, los deberes en verano, ¿no? – deberías haber visto la mirada del peliazul al pobre Evans, era para tirarse al suelo para reírse a gusto. Por supuesto, yo no lo hice, tengo mi orgullo – Me conformo con que salga algún día de los del Festival vestido de gallina.

Nathan es cruel. Nathan es muuuy cruel. Tras esa cara de tranquilidad, paciencia y buena persona se esconde el demonio. Pero que más da, estaba claro que yo eso no lo iba a tener que hacer. Aunque, si lo pienso ahora con calma, hubiese preferido eso a lo que me paso...

– Hecho – y con un apretón de manos, firmé mi destino (para que luego digan que no soy poético y soy un creído sin sentimientos. ¡Já!).

Continuamos nuestro camino en dirección al campo de fútbol. Ah, claro, que se me olvidó decirlo, aquí donde nos veis somos las estrellas del equipo de fútbol del Instituto. Y aquí donde veis a este castaño tan despistado y, a veces, un tanto idiota, es el capitán. ¿Qué como llegó a ser el capitán? Creo que todos nos hacemos esa misma pregunta.

Como iba diciendo, íbamos al campo de fútbol a ver las pruebas para entrar en el equipo, cuando nos encontramos con Nelly, Silvia, Celia y Camelia, que venían sonrientes y charlando tranquilas hasta que nos vieron.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludaron alegres Celia, Silvia y Camelia.

– Hola Mark – dijo a su vez Nelly. Si es que se nota un montón que a ella le gusta Mark, pero claro, el castaño seguirán negándolo hasta su muerte... Menudo idiota.

– Ahh, esto... Yo... H-h-hola Nelly – saludó nervioso dicho castaño.

Si es que son taaan obvios. Ellas ya empezaban a aburrirse de la interesante ausencia de conversación por parte de mis dos amigos, así que me decidí a intervenir.

– ¿Vais a ir mañana a la fiesta?

– Claro. ¿Vosotros también no? – la pequeña Celia es, sin duda, la más simpática de todas.

– Entonces nos veremos allí.

Y dicho eso, arrastré a mis amigos conmigo hasta el campo de fútbol, antes de que pasasen una vergüenza mayor. Con lo fácil que es hablar con ellas pero no, ellos tienen que quedarse en blanco y decir tonterías... Así les va.

**[*]**

La fiesta no empezaba hasta las 10 de la noche, pero yo había quedado con estos antes, así que ya estaba preparado a las 7. Y menos mal que lo hice, porque a las 8 se presentaron en mi casa, así, sin avisar. Bueno, vale, sí que habían avisado, ¡pero no es culpa mía que no hubiese visto el mensaje! Como si no me conociesen, que yo nunca miro los mensajes... Yo creo que por eso cada vez que quieren venir a mi casa me mandan un mensaje en lugar de llamarme.

Pero poco más se podía hacer, ya que a las 8 y media ya estaban todos en mi casa. No entiendo por qué se empeñan en venir aquí, si al final acabamos siempre igual: la mayoría sentados en el suelo.

– Oye Axel.. Al menos podrías ofrecernos algo de beber, ¿no? – dijo Jordan. Que morro tiene, encima de ocupar mi casa...

– Si os lo ofrezco sé que vais a decir que sí así que me lo ahorro.

Pero al final acabé levantándome y yendo a buscar algo de beber. Ten amigos para esto: para que te esclavicen y te roben tu propia casa... Pero al final resultó ser bueno. En la cocina estaba Xavier, hablando por teléfono. Se había levantado del sofá con cara de preocupación, y se había ido murmurando alguna excusa que no alcancé a oír. Daba vueltas por la cocina, nervioso, y no hacía más que mirar hacia la puerta.

– Está bien, entonces esta noche, ¿no? ... Bien, nos vemos.

Mi intención no era escucharle, y menos a escondidas. Pero lo oí por casualidad, mientras entraba en la cocina.

– ¡Axel! – dijo el pelirrojo, entre asustado y sorprendido.

– Oye Xavier... – su preocupación aumentó – Ayúdame a llevar las bebidas a los gorrones del salón, ¿quieres?

El pelirrojo se tranquilizó. Volvimos al salón, y todo estaba como antes, así que me olvidé de lo de Xavier. Bueno, no estaba muy preocupado... pero era raro. Y pensándolo ahora... si en ese momento hubiese indagado un poco más o le hubiese preguntado, tal vez no habría pasado lo que paso. ¡Maldita sea! Si hubiese hecho algo...

Las conversaciones eran diversas, y ninguna me interesaba lo más mínimo. No es que no valore las conversaciones de mis amigos pero... en ese momento prefería pensar en cierta pelinegra a la que esperaba ver en la fiesta. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Acercarme a ella, presentarme, charlar un rato y luego irme para que se quede pensando en mí. Al día siguiente agregarla al facebook y antes de que se de cuenta, ¡plas!, coladita por mis huesos. Vamos, lo normal.

– ¿Pensando en Sue, Axel? – preguntó Elsie.

– ¡Pues claro que no! Maldita peliazul obsesionada...

Sue es una chica que iba el año pasado a mi clase y que es una loca paranoica. Era bastante mona, la verdad. Aunque si llego a saber que iba a obsesionarse tanto no la saludo. ¡Si hasta se inventó que estábamos saliendo! Por favor, que penoso... Desde entonces le tengo manía. Una manía bastante justificada, creo yo.

Pero cambiando de tema... Menuda mirada le echaba Paolo a Xavier. Y es que Paolo odia a Xavier, porque el pelirrojo comenzó a salir con Elsie a pesar de saber que ella le gustaba a Paolo. Y lo peor es que a Xavier en realidad no le gustaba Els, solo lo hacía por poner celosa a una chica que había conocido en verano. Vamos, un lío. Que conste que el pelirrojo ya pidió perdón y Els, que es la mayor afectada, le perdono, así que todos le tratamos igual.

– ¿A qué hora termina la fiesta? – preguntó Jordan, que había estado bastante callado mirando a Roselyn. Que inocente es, piensa que no sabemos que le gusta.

– Pues no sé, cuando nos vayamos todos, supongo – respondió Roselyn.

Estuvimos una hora más hablando de temas insustanciales. Bueno, ellos hablando y yo siguiendo planeando la estrategia con Abie. Como ya eran las 10 decidimos poner rumbo a la fiesta. Sinceramente, ojalá no lo hubiéramos hecho...

_(Continuará...)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_(Byron Love)_

Entré con Kyrian en el local donde se celebraba la fiesta, sin muchas ganas. La verdad, si fui fue por él, porque él me convenció (o me obligó). ¿Qué pinto yo en una fiesta en la que el 90% de los presentes iban a acabar borrachos? Pero bueno, por amigos se hacen muchas locuras.

– ¡Anímate Byron! Así no vas a encontrar novia en tu vida – me "animó" mi amigo...

– Habló el experto, ¿no? – dijo Heralin, la hermana de Dialine.

Ellas dos son hermanas gemelas, y no creo que sea capaz de definir exactamente como son. Despiertan todo tipo de opiniones. Por ejemplo, para mí son un poco pesadas pero simpáticas, mientras que para Kyrian son unas horribles brujas venidas del infierno para hacerle la vida imposible (y son palabras textuales). Para el resto.. bueno, las opiniones que conozco suele ser de gente preguntándome si me han hablando de ellos y cosas por el estilo, así que supongo que las consideran guapas y agradables, o al menos atractivas. Y no es para menos. Heralin, que llevaba el pelo ondulado y suelto, había elegido un conjunto sencillo pero que le sentaba francamente bien: un vestido de palabra de honor negro y blanco, con un cinturón de trenza fino dorado en la cintura. Por otro lado, Dialine, que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, vestía una vestido blanco de vuelo de tirantes, con un lazo granate en la cintura.

– Gracias por esperarme para entrar – fue el saludo irónico de Jenna, que también se había arreglado para la ocasión.

Jen había optado por unos sencillos pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta de manga corta de blonda rosa pálida, aunque debajo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Kyrian se alejó murmurando algo de ir a por una bebida, y noté como Jenna clavaba la mirada en él mientras se alejaba, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo notaba, la apartó rápidamente. Tanto Kyrian como yo habíamos optado por algo más sencillo que las chicas: una camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochados y pantalones negros. Y muchos de los chicos habían optado por lo mismo.

Entonces la vi, a la chica del otro día, Elsie River. Vestía una falda blanca con una camiseta brillante rosa y encima una chaqueta vaquera. El pelo lo llevaba con una horquilla atrás, pero mayormente suelto. Estaba preciosa. Me quedé embobado mirándola, y casi me da un ataque cuando vi como Paolo, el idiota de mi clase, la besaba. ¿Cómo podía estar una chica como ella con un idiota como él? Me entraban ganas de darle una paliza al imbécil ese.

– ¿Estás bien Byron? – me preguntó Kyrian, que en algún momento había vuelto.

– ¿Ehh? Sí, claro.

– Me alegro, porque me acaban de preguntar por ti – dijo con esa sonrisa que pone él cuando planea algo.

En ese momento aún no sabía la noche que me esperaba...

**[*]**

_(Abie Rayner)_

Absolutamente aburrida. Así era la fiesta, al menos antes de medianoche. Will, de nuevo, me había abandonado para ir a hablar con unas chicas de su clase que "supuestamente" tenían que hablar con él, por eso de que es el representante del alumnado en la junta escolar. Ba, chorradas. En realidad lo único que querían esas víboras era una excusa para pasar un rato junto a él. Y no, no estoy celosa. William siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo y yo a veces también lo soy con él. ¡Nos hemos criado juntos! Eso me da ciertos derechos.

Cansada ya de esperar, me dirigí a las mesas en las que había varias bebidas y comida. Busqué alguna que no tuviese alcohol (cosa bastante difícil) a la vez que buscaba también a Will, que no aparecía. De pronto, sentí una mirada fija en mi espalda. Me giré para ver quien me miraba y vi a un chico mayor que yo, con el pelo de color crema en punta y ojos negros. El chico me sonrió, y yo aparté la mirada, intentando no sonrojarme.

– Hola, Abie – se había acercado a mí para saludarme. ¿Pero cómo sabía mi nombre?

Hola, chico-extraño-al-que-no-conozco – respondí, manteniendo la mirada y manteniéndome seria.

– Puedes llamarme Axel – lo decía como si a mí me importase conocer su nombre. Tsss, creído.

– Como sea – respondí, girándome para alejarme de él, pero me lo impidió.

De un rápido movimiento se colocó frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso. Eso me sorprendió, ¿por qué tanto interés en hablar conmigo?

– ¿Te importaría apartarte? – pregunté intentando sonar amable. Que conste que yo lo había intentado, pero me ponía de los nervios.

– Hmmm... ¿Hablarías un rato conmigo si me importase? – le sonreí y me acerque a él.

– Ni aunque fueses la última persona en el planeta – le susurré en el oído antes de irme.

Maldito creído. ¿De verdad creía que podía impresionarme? En ese momento pensé que se daría por vencido, que me dejaría en paz. Pero no. Se notaba que no le conocía, porque no sabía lo terco, testarudo y pesado que podía llegar a ser.

– ¿Qué hacías hablando con Blaze? – me preguntó Will, que acababa de volver.

– Tú lo has dicho: hablar. ¿Ya te han soltado las víboras?

– Por suerte – respondió con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Justo entonces, por detrás de él, vi a la chica peliañil que me había estado observando hacía unos días. Y, de nuevo, volvía a estar mirándome. Sonreí y saludé con la mano a Elsie, haciendo que Will se girase.

– ¿A quién saludas? – River ya había apartado la mirada y estaba hablando con sus amigos.

– A Elsie River.

– No deberías hacerlo, Abie... Ya lo sabes.

– Es que no entiendo el porqué, Will. No es justo – me quejé.

Will en esos temas era muy terco, y muy sobreprotector. Ya sabía de sobra lo que Padre, o sea el director del Instituto, Ray Dark, había dicho, pero en ese momento no me parecía justo. Aunque, si lo pienso ahora con calma, tal vez solo estuviese intentando protegerme...

– Tal vez no sea justo, pero es lo mejor. Si Padre se entera de que has hablado con ella... – no hacía falta que continuase la frase, yo ya sabía lo que pasaría.

– No he hablado con ella Will. Simplemente la he saludado. ¡Y no sé a que viene tanto protegerme! Sé cuidarme sola.

– Ese es el problema Abie...

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué no sabía cuidarme sola? Eso consiguió enfadarme así que, para evitar gritarle o decirle algo de lo que me fuese a arrepentir, me alejé de él, sin decirle nada. Me llamó varias veces mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero yo no me giré. No quería hablar más con él.

**[*]**

_(Caitlin Withingale)_

La fiesta era muy entretenida, todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando genial. Y yo no era menos. Me encantaba la música que estaban poniendo y mi hermano me había dejado salir con él y sus amigos. Aunque al final había acabado yendo a ver a algunos de mi clase, para que los amigos de Bryce no se quejasen de que soy una pesada. Aunque sé que no se iban a quejar. Bueno, eso creo.

– ¿No es genial esta fiesta? – preguntó animada Celia, que ya se había bebido dos tequilas.

– Jajaja, la verdad es que sí – admití.

– Lo único malo era que mucha gente, como Celia, habían bebido y estaban un poco borrachos. Pero quitando eso, todo era perfecto. Justo hasta ese momento.

Un chico del último curso, William Keats si no me equivoco, pasó a mi lado y me empujó. Si solo hubiese pasado eso no hubiese sido nada, pero tropecé y me caí encima de Celia, que me sujetó pero tiró el vaso de bebida por encima de mí. Bryce, que había estado hablando con Jordan y Claude, lo vio todo y se acercó a mí, con cara de pocos amigos.

– Bryce, no hace falta que... – intenté pararle, pero no me escuchó. Mi hermano se acercó al chico pelinegro y le empujó, suave, en el hombro.

– Al menos deberías disculparte – dijo mi hermano.

– No es mi culpa si ella es una patosa.

¿Yo patosa? ¡Si soy una de las personas con más equilibrio de toda mi clase! ¡¿Cómo se atreve? Más enfadado estaba mi hermano, que llevaba todo el día alterado, y lo demostró. Le pegó un puñetazo a William. El resto de personas en la fiesta se giraron para ver la pelea, e incluso muchos se acercaron. El pelinegro respondió al golpe, y mi hermano casi se cae al suelo por su culpa. Por suerte, Claude reaccionó a tiempo y sujetó a Bryce, además de impedirle seguir en la pelea. Mi hermano intentaba zafarse, pero el pelirrojo es bastante fuerte.

– Bryce, para – le pedí, y al ver mi cara parece que mi hermano entró en razón.

Mientras tanto, William ya se había alejado, no sé si solo o con alguien, pero al menos ya se había ido. Claude, Jordan, Celia y yo fuimos con mi hermano en la otra dirección y nos acercamos al jardín, menos Celia que se entretuvo yendo a coger hielo y llegó un poco más tarde.

– ¡Maldita sea Bryce! ¡¿Por qué tontería tienes que pegarte con William Keats? – gritó Jordan, que parecía bastante enfadado.

– Se atrevió a meterse con Caitlin, no iba a quedarme quieto.

– No había razones para ponerse así – murmuré para mí.

– Dejadlo ya, ahora no hay solución – intentó tranquilizar a todos Claude – ¿Qué tal el brazo?

Era cierto, el brazo le estaba sangrando. De pronto empecé a encontrarme mal, no me sentía a gusto allí. Además, estaba congelándome porque tenía la camiseta blanca de tirantes empapada. Y el haber visto a mi hermano así, tan alterado... se me hacía extraño. Normalmente era bastante tranquilo. Algo debía estar pasándole, pero no sabía el qué.

**[*]**

_(William Keats)_

Maldito idiota... Lo peor es que tenía fuerza. Cuando Abie se enterase de que me había metido en una pelea, seguro que se enfadaba, más todavía. Reitero: maldito idiota...

De pronto, alguien apoyó hielo en mi mejilla. Me giré y vi a Nuria Álbarez, una chica de tercero que de pequeña solía ir a visitar a Padre... A veces hablaba con ella cuando nos visitaba, aunque no siempre. Normalmente iba poco tiempo, y pasaba el tiempo hablando con Padre, o esperando a que la mujer que la acompañaba acabase de hablar con él. Sin embargo, un día dejó de ir. Desconozco la razón, y tampoco me importa. Además, por lo que sé, ella no recuerda nada de esas visitas.

– Pensé que te haría falta – murmuró, sonrojada.

Yo sonreí. He de admitirlo, me encanta cuando las chicas se ponen nerviosas porque yo esté cerca. La castaña iba a girarse para irse, pero la detuve. Necesitaba alguien que me ayudase a no pensar en el idiota peliblanco, o en Abie... Sobre todo no quería pensar en ella, quería olvidarme de la discusión y de que estaba enfadada...

Me levanté del escalón en el que me había sentado y sujeté a Nuria por el brazo, obligándola a girarse para mirarme. Y entonces la besé.

**[*]**

_(Loretta Dolley)_

Menudo aburrimiento de fiesta. Lo más interesante que había pasado era la pelea entre Bryce y el representante del alumnado en la junta escolar, William Keats. Pero al final no había pasado nada, un par de golpes y ya habían parado. Tsss... la fiesta más aburrida del siglo.

Evey estaba hablando de nosequé camiseta que había visto en nosequé tienda, pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Acababa de ver a Xavier, caminando hacia donde estábamos. ¿Vendría a verme a mí? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, pero se paró cuando el pelirrojo pasó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esas decepciones pero... nunca me acostumbro.

– ¿Estás bien, Lore? – me preguntó el nuevo, Joe, que parecía preocupado de verdad.

– Solo me estoy superaburriendo – mentí sonriendo.

Dave, el único que sabe lo que de verdad me pasa, miró hacia mí con cara de enfado-pena. Recuerdo cuando se lo conté lo mucho que se enfadó... Se lleva fatal con Xavier, ambos se odian a muerte.

– Voy un momento fuera – dije antes de salir.

La brisa de la noche me sentaría bien, me dije. Pero cuando salí, ¿sabéis que fue lo primero que vi? Pues sí, a él. Estaba hablando con un tipo raro, aunque desde donde estaba no lo veía bien. El tipo parecía contento, mientras que Xavier estaba nervioso. El tipo extraño parecía darle algo al pelirrojo, pero no lo veía bien. Pensé en ir a ver que pasaba, o al menos acercarme para escuchar lo que decían, pero no tenía ganas de acercarme a él más. Así que fui a dar un paseo corto, antes de volver a entrar.

Cada vez que recuerdo que no intervine, me culpo. Debí haber hecho algo, cualquier cosa. Y aunque ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y culparse, eso no evita que yo lo haga. ¡Maldición!

_(Continuará...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_(David Samford)_

Volví con Jude y los demás, con cara de idiota, creo. Lo que he visto no es lo más normal, o al menos no lo que acostumbro a ver. Vale que en las fiestas de este tipo siempre pasan cosas raras pero.. ¿tanto?

– ¿Pasa algo, David? – me preguntó Naoko, que parecía preocupada. Debía tener peor cara de lo que pensaba.

– No os vais a creer lo que acabo de ver... – que conste que no soy un cotilla. Bueno.. al menos no soy tan cotilla como pensáis.

– ¿El qué? Cuenta, David, ¡cuenta! – insistió Naoko. ¿Veis? Ella si que es cotilla.

– Acabo de ver a Nuria y a William fuera – expliqué.

– ¿Pero fuera cómo?

– ¿De verdad quieres que te lo explique? – esta niña es tonta, muy tonta - ¡Liándose!

Caleb me hizo una seña con la cabeza, en dirección a Jude. Vale, la había armado, y esta vez bastante gorda. Jude había fijado la vista en el vaso, que estaba vacío cuando no hace ni dos minutos estaba lleno, y de pronto se giró en dirección a por otra bebida. Incluso Naoko se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que me miró con cara de "Ve a ver que le pasa", así que le hice caso. De todos modos no me apetecía estar de sujeta velas...

Cuando conseguí alcanzarle, estaba ya llenándose el vaso, de alcohol puro. No sé muy bien que bebida era pero... era fuerte, eso seguro. Nunca había visto a Jude beber tanto. Normalmente era el típico de tomarse una copa una noche y no muy fuerte, de ahí nunca había pasado. Hasta ese momento.

– No creo que debas beber eso – le aconsejé, es mejor no enfadarle cuando está como estaba.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y se bebió el vaso, de un solo trago, ante mi tremenda cara de estupefacción. Ni en mil años me hubiese esperado que él reaccionase así. Se suponía que yo lo sabía todo de él pero.. parece que no. Aunque bueno, ahora ya lo entiendo mejor, pero en aquel entonces estaba muy perdido.

**[*]**

_(Naoko Otori)_

Jude ya había vuelto cuando llegó Nuria. Se la veía muy contenta (lógicamente), cosa que fastidió aún más a Jude, que no puso muy buena cara cuando la vio llegar. Nuria pareció darse cuenta, porque me miró con cara de "¿Qué está pasando" pero yo hice un gesto en plan de "nada". No quería estropearle el momento.

– ¿Qué tal? – pregunté en plan cotilla, pero no demasiado - ¿Sabes por qué fue la pelea?

– Creo que algo relacionado con Caitlin, pero no me enteré muy bien – respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros – De todos modos, Will ya se ha ido en casa.

– ¿Y tú no le has acompañado? – preguntó Jude, con una sonrisa sarcástica, sorprendiendo a todos.

– Ehh... ¿Y eso a que viene? – preguntó a su vez Nuri con cara de no estar enterándose de nada. Los demás nos lo imaginábamos...

– Es que como hasta hace dos minutos estabas calentando por ahí no pensé que fueses a dejar las cosas a medias – respondió él como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

– Vale, creo que me estoy perdiendo – ella y todos. Incluso David y Caleb, que supuestamente lo conocen mejor que yo, no parecían estar enterándose de nada.

– Venga Nuria... Que lo sabemos todos, no intentes ahora hacerte la santa. Llevas toda la noche zorreando pro ahí, no lo niegues.

– Mira Jude, no sé que habrás bebido y, la verdad, tampoco me importa. Pero vuelve a hablarme así y te juro que acabas en el hospital.

Nuria se alejo de nosotros, bastante enfadada. Y, la verdad, no puedo decirle nada, normal que se enfadase. Sin embargo Jude estaba tan tranquilo, dando otro trago a lo que sea que estuviese bebiendo. Me enfadé. Me enfadé mucho.

– ¿De qué vas? - le grité – ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hablarle así! ¡Ella puede hacer lo que le dé la gana!

Ni siquiera me contestó, simplemente se fue. David nos miró y se despidió de nosotros con la mirada, antes de ir detrás de él. Suspiré, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Caleb. Tanto drama y tanta discusión habían acabado por levantarme dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Quieres irte a casa? – me preguntó Caleb. Es un cielo de chico, la verdad.

– Por favor.

**[*]**

_(Joe King)_

Pasó justo por delante de mí, y vi que estaba llorando, así que me decidí a seguirla. Y creo que hice bien, al menos por como evolucionaron las cosas después. De pronto dejó de caminar y se apoyó en una pared, antes de sentarse en un escalón de un portal, por lo que me fue más fácil alcanzarla.

– Hola – mi inteligencia en ese momento no fue demasiado espléndida, pero es que no sabía que más podía decir.

Ella levantó la mirada, y al principio me miró con odio, pero cuando vio quien era cambió a una mirada de sorpresa. Sonreí, algo más relajado la verdad. Me acerqué a ella y le limpié las lágrimas que aún quedaban resbalando por sus mejillas, mientras me sentaba a su lado.

– ¿J-joe? – tartamudeó, intentando no sollozar, aunque un poco sí que lo hizo.

– Me alegra ver que no te has olvidado de mí, Nu – respondí, sonriendo.

– ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – ya no lloraba, aunque quedaban restos de las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

– Te vi salir y yo... ¿Estás bien? – pregunta obvia, un punto más para la estupidez de Joe. Ese día no daba una, lo admito. Y antes de que lo penséis, no, no había bebido.

– Sí, gracias por preguntar.

– Mientes muy mal.. Igual que cuando eras pequeña – bueno, al menos uno de mis comentarios tuvo gracia y la hizo sonreír - ¿Es por ese idiota de tu novio?

– No sé a quien te refieres, pero no es mi novio – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, aunque seguía con la mirada triste.

– El chico de rastas – entonces recordé que Lore había comentado algo de que la había visto con el "delegado idiota ese", palabras textuales.

– Sí es por él... Pero que conste que solo es un amigo – me quedé esperando por si me lo quería contar y, después de cinco minutos eternos, lo hizo – Y por eso ahora estoy cabreada con él, pero lo que más me fastidia es que no sé porque lo hizo...

– Bueno Nuri, estaba borracho.. Probablemente mañana ni se acuerde – a día de hoy sigo sin saber por qué defendí a alguien que no conocía...

– Pero es que Jude nunca bebe. Y no entiendo por qué lo hizo hoy, ni por qué me trató así... No tiene sentido Joe...

– ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Así te tranquilizas y ya lo piensas con calma mañana – me levanté del escalón y le di la mano – Venga, te acompaño. Y así me enseñas un poco la ciudad, que ya casi no recuerdo nada.

Ella rió un poco y me dio la mano, levantándose. De pronto se acercó y me abrazó, antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y comenzar a caminar. Yo me quedé un rato parado, sorprendido. Ella se giró y me miró divertida, antes de gritar.

– ¿No se suponía que ibas a acompañarme? – sonreí y corrí un rato para alcanzarla, para caminar a su lado.

**[*]**

_(Evey Wave)_

Al final habíamos decidido hacer caso a Joe, ya que sino pensaba dejarnos tirados, e ir a buscar a esa amiguita suya. Loretta iba de mal humor, como no. Bajo ningún concepto quería ir, pero los demás habían dicho que sí. Aunque la entiendo. Yo tampoco querría ir a ver a alguien que me pegó el día anterior.

– Vamos Lore.. Deja de refunfuñar – le dije en voz baja, para que solo lo escuchasen ella y Areli.

– No puedo. No entiendo porque todos estáis de acuerdo en ir a ver a esa zorra. ¿Os recuerdo que nos pegamos? – dijo toda enfurruñado.

– Empezaste tú la pelea Lore... – intervino Areli, intentando suavizar la tensión, sin conseguirlo – De todos modos, ¿por qué habrá insistido tanto Joe?

– Ni idea. Sé que ayer la siguió a casa, pero no me contó nada más...

– Eres su prima, Evey. Algo tienes que saber. Fijo que te dijo algo más – que pesadas pueden ser cuando quieren, de verdad...

– Ya os he dicho que no lo sé. Fueron juntos a la guardería de pequeños, así que son buenos amigos, supongo.

Lore y Ari se pusieron a cavilar sobre lo que podría ser, pero yo deje de escucharles. Si de verdad pasaba algo entre ellos dos, seguro que Joe me lo contaría tarde o temprano, así que preferí centrar mi atención en algo más interesante, como Archer, por ejemplo. La chaqueta de cuero negra nueva que llevaba le sentaba francamente bien. Marcaba aún más su espalda bien formada, sus músculos...

Hubiese seguido en mi mundo de no ser porque llegamos a la casa. Era una casa bonita, la verdad, aunque no muy grande. El jardín estaba lleno de rosas y otras flores que no conocía, pero estaba bastante cuidado. Nuria nos abrió la puerta y aceptó ir a dar una vuelta, iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta, nada del otro mundo la verdad. Yo miré a Areli, y ambas tuvimos la misma idea. Entramos en su casa, arrastrando a Nuria y a Loretta y cerrando la puerta a nuestra espalda.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nuria confundida. Las tres sonreímos a la vez, sí, incluso Lore.

– No pensarás salir así vestida, ¿verdad? – preguntó Areli, sonriendo.

– La verdad es que...

La hicimos enseñarnos su habitación y empezamos a vaciar su armario, en busca de algo que nos pudiese servir. Loretta estaba tirada en la cama, no ayudaba mucho, la verdad. Al final nos decidimos por una camiseta de palabra de honor un poco larga con la bandera de Estados Unidos en el centro y un chaleco corto vaquero, y la dejamos llevar los pantalones cortos. Mientras ella estaba en el baño vistiéndose, yo hablé con Lore.

– Deberías darle una oportunidad... Parece buena chica – comenté, a ver si la cabezota entraba en razón.

– Es la prima de Elsie River... La malasangre corre por sus venas – replicó ella.

– No puedes juzgar a la gente por su familia – puntualizó Areli.

– ¿Quién me lo impidé? Mirad, no voy a hacer ni decir nada... Pero como nos arme alguna, me encargaré personalmente de hacérselo pagar.

– Bueno, pero mientras tanto puedes intentar conocerla antes de juzgarla, ¿vale? – Lore no me contestaba, así que añadí – Prométemelo.

– Está bien... Te lo prometo.

En ese momento salió la castaña, ya preparada. Le quedaba muy bien, la verdad. Bajamos abajo para reunirnos con los demás y, cuando los chicos la vieron, se quedaron mirándola fijamente, sorprendidos. Nosotras sonreímos, orgullosas de nuestro trabajo, aunque se me borró la sonrisa al ver que Archer también la miraba. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de algo parecido al odio, pero intenté olvidarlo. Ella nunca querría nada con Archer... o eso esperaba.

**[*]**

_(Shawn Frost)_

Las clases de inglés nunca fueron lo mío. Y que, encima, el profesor de inglés sea tu tutor, y que este se empeñe en dar la tutoría en inglés... Mi infierno personal. Bueno, al menos ese día parecía que no iba a ser para tanto, ya que Robert, el profesor, se retrasaba, y él nunca se retrasa. Ya tenía esperanzas de que fuese a faltar, pero entró por la puerta.

– Sorry, he llegado tarde, class – como le odio, en serio – But tengo una buena noticia, we have a new classmate!

Entonces me fijé. Justo detrás de él había aparecido una chica de pelo liso que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, moreno. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, llamaban la atención sobre su piel pálida. En una palabra: preciosa. Sonreí, hasta que me di cuenta de que nos miraba con desconfianza, a todos. Aún así estaba un poco sonrojada.

– Hola, soy Emily Stuart.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_**Kaze-chan: **Muchas graciaas *-* Me hace ilusión saber que te gustan, gracias de nuevo ^^ Y perdón por tardar, pero es que entre clases, exámenes, trabajos, falta de Inspiración... bff T.T _

_Gracias a todos los que leéis y/o comentáis! Un besooo _


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

_(Emily Stuart)_

Todos me miraban fijamente. No es que me molestase, bueno en realidad me molestaba un poco, estoy acostumbrada por las competiciones de patinaje, pero aún así me sentía rara. Era como un bicho nuevo al que todos examinaban. Bueno, en parte seguro que era así, era la nueva.

– Puedes sentarte por allí – indicó el profesor señalando unos sitios vacíos al fondo de la clase.

Elegí un sitio vacío, cerca de unas chicas que al pasar yo se rieron y empezaron a cuchichear. No soy de esas que se dedican a clasificar a la gente, pero a ellas si que las clasifique: pijas. Luego más tarde descubrí quienes eran: Sue, Lilly, Hellen, Esther, y la única más normalita, Tori. Pasé de ellas y me concentré en la clase. O bueno, intenté concentrarme.

**[*]**

Las clases fueron un total infierno. La mayor parte de los profesores se dedicaron a obligarme a presentarme y después a empezar a dictar apuntes a la velocidad de la luz (acabé con un moratón en el dedo y todo), mientras que el resto se hicieron los buenos (pero todos sabíamos que estaban fingiendo...). Y si hablo de mis compañeros... normalillos. Quitando a las pijas, claro.

Había un chico que me llamaba la atención... Se sentaba una fila delante de mí, solo que él estaba más cerca de la ventana que yo. Tenía el pelo plateado y unos ojos grises, bueno, casi verdes, que había visto cuando se había girado y me había mirado. Eran extraños, pero bonitos. Me quedé pensando en ellos un buen rato, después de que él se volviese a girar para mirar al profesor. También pensé en por qué se habría girado para mirarme...

– Hola – me dijo él, sí, el chico de los ojos extraños, cuando salimos de clase para ir a comer.

– Hola – contesté, sonrojándome. ¿Por qué me tenía que sonrojar? ¡Solo había sido un "hola"!

– Soy Shawn, encantado – dijo él tendiéndome la mano.

– Emily, lo mismo digo – respondí intentando mantenerme tranquila.

– Shawn – le dijo una chica de pelo añil que caminó hacia él. Me miró desde la cabeza a los pies, antes de ignorarme y volver a mirar al chico – Vamos a comer, ¿vienes?

– Sí, voy ahora – aceptó él, antes de girarse, volver a mirarme y sonriendo decirme - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

– ¿Con vosotros? – pregunté. Sorprendida e insegura.

– Claro. ¡Ah, por cierto! Esta es Elsie, mi herma – me la presentó – Ella es Emily, va conmigo a clase.

La chica peliañil me sonrió, pero no hizo ni dijo nada más. Más tarde descubrí que no era que tuviese nada en contra mía, solo que era así con todo el mundo. Els no da cariño fácilmente. Pero por aquel entonces no lo sabía, así que preferí mantenerme un poco alejada. Al parecer ya tenían una mesa en la cafetería predilecta, porque había unos cuantos chicos esperando. Axel, Mark, Nathan, Roselyn, Jordan, Xavier y Paolo, el novio de la hermana de Shawn. Eran muy simpáticos todos, y Shawn intento que me metiese en la conversación, por lo que estuve entretenida.

– Todos los alumnos de tercer y cuarto curso, cuando acabe la hora de la comida, tenéis que reuniros en el salón de actos, sin excepción – nos sorprendió un anuncio del director por los altavoces de la cafetería.

– ¿Qué pasará? – pregunté confundida. En mi antiguo instituto no solían hacer anuncios así, aunque también era un instituto mucho más pequeño.

– Probablemente sea alguna tontería – dijo el chico de pelo verde, Jordan – Seguramente será una de esas aburridas charlas y lo anunciarán así para que no falte nadie.

**[*]**

Pero no, no era una charla. Cuando llegamos, porque yo fui con ellos ya que si no, no hubiese podido llegar (vamos, ya me había costado ir desde la entrada a mi aula, como para ir a un sitio que ni sabía que existía en ese edificio), casi todos los del curso estaban ya allí, murmurando entre ellos probablemente la causa de que nos hubiesen llamado a todos. Pude fijarme en que Elsie estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien, pero no supe a quién. Parecía preocupada, la verdad.

– Probablemente llegará tarde – oí que le comentaba Paolo mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura y la acercaba a él.

Pensé en preguntar, pero no quería inmiscuirme. Además, no quería que tuviesen la impresión de que soy una cotilla que se mete en las conversaciones de todo el mundo (que no lo soy, por si lo estáis pensando). Tengo mi lado cotilla, como todo el mundo, pero no exagerado.

– Axel... ¿Fue hoy mi prima a clase? – preguntó ella. Supuse que la persona a la que buscaba sería su prima, debía ir a clase con el pelicrema.

– Pues sí, tuve que aguantarla toda la mañana – también supuse que no se llevaba bien con Axel - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Es que no la encuentro por ninguna parte – pasó de nuevo la vista por todo el "público" – Allí están Naoko y los demás, pero a ella no la veo por ninguna parte.

– Probablemente esté en el baño o en cualquier sitio. Ya es mayorcita Els, deja de preocuparte tanto por ella – la riñó Paolo.

La peliañil le hizo caso y volteó la vista a la plataforma de madera que había en un lado del salón de actos. Por allí apareció el director, el señor Hillman, un hombre mayor que parecía bastante amable y que gozaba con el cariño de prácticamente todos los alumnos.

– Me alegra ver que todos, o en su mayoría al menos, estáis aquí – el viejo director pasó la vista por todos los estudiantes, yo diría que incluso podía saber quiénes faltaban (ya se sabe, los directores son directores por algo...) – Primero aclarar que no, no ha pasado nada malo. Es más, creo que todos estaréis de acuerdo en que es una gran noticia. Este año el Instituto ha decidido organizar un viaje de estudios.

Varios estudiantes comenzaron a gritar, felices. Otros aplaudieron. Y el sonido de los susurros entre los estudiantes que comenzaban a hablar emocionados fueron aumentando. A mí me encantaba la idea, aunque aún no sabíamos nada de lo que íbamos a hacer. Pero era emocionante.

– ¡Silencio! – gritó una profesora que no conocía de nada, pero que tenía fama de ser arisca y gruñona. Y por el grito que pegó, lo era seguro.

– No creáis que todo será tan fácil. Vosotros mismos tendréis que organizar el viaje, además de buscar financiación. Tendréis que trabajar si queréis conseguir iros de viaje de estudios. Pero también tiene su parte buena: vosotros mismos decidiréis el destino del viaje.

A partir de ahí no me enteré de mucho más. Pero no fue culpa mía, cuando me di cuenta ya todos estaban saliendo del salón, y Shawn me llamaba. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y estaba como ida.

– ¡Emily! Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase – el albino me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi hacia clase, haciendo que me sonrojase inmediatamente, pero me dejé guiar por él.

Iba feliz de la vida, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía a esa hora: matemáticas. Una eterna y aburrida hora de matemáticas.

**[*]**

Me despedí de Shawn, Elsie y Paolo a la salida del Instituto y me dispuse a ir caminando a mi casa. No quedaba muy lejos, y mis padres no podían ir a buscarme porque trabajaban, pero ya iba preparada: esa misma mañana había impreso de internet un pequeño mapa, para no perderme. Además quería pasar por una tienda que había visto cuando venía en coche con mi madre que tenía unos zapatos preciosos... Vale, sí, me encanta ir de compras y estoy un poco obsesionada por los zapatos, pero cualquier chica lo está, ¿no?

Era una tienda pequeña, pero muy acogedora. Por la pinta debía de ser la típica tienda que se va traspasando de generación a generación, y la verdad es que era encantadora. La atendía una señora muy atenta que se me hizo simpática al momento.

– ¡Abuela, ya estoy aquí!

Cuando me giré no podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Era Tori, una de las chicas del grupo de las pijas, ¡y con un uniforme! Ella me miró sorprendida y se sonrojó, ¿le daba vergüenza?

– Abuela, vete a descansar, ya me encargo yo – dijo la pelirrosa caminando hacia mí. Me daba un poco de miedo, pensé que en cualquier momento me echaba a patadas de la tienda, pero no fue así – Eres la nueva, ¿no?

– Si. Me llamo Emily Stuart – odio que me llamen "la nueva". Tengo un bonito nombre que me pusieron por algo.

– Yo soy Tori, encantada – dijo ella sonriendo.

– ¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunté. La verdad es que me moría de la curiosidad.

– Sí. La tienda es de mi abuela, pero ya está mayor y le cuesta ocuparse de ella. Por lo que paso muchas tardes aquí, ayudándola.

Estuve un rato hablando con ella, mientras me enseñaba la tienda y yo me fijaba en los zapatos. Descubrí que la mayor parte de su ropa la sacaba de esa tiendecita y que era más simpática de lo que parecía. La verdad, no me parecía la clase de chica a la que se le puede llamar pija, pero por lo que me habían contado Shawn y los demás sí que lo era. Se me hizo tarde, por lo que me despedí de ella para irme a casa.

– Emily, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie que trabajo aquí, ¿vale? – me pidió la pelirrosa, insegura. Yo asentí y le sonreí, antes de irme.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_**Emily: **Tacháaan! Jajaja, aquí está tu capi Espero no haber metido mucho la pata.. Me muero con tus reviews, la verdad xDD Me encanta lo que dices de Axel *-* Y no, no usaron posavasos xD Yo tampoco puedo enfadarme con Will, para que mentirte (nadie puede xD) A mi me encanta la pareja de EveyxArcher :3 Se me hacen taan monos_

_**Lily-chan: **Se me hizo rarísimo escribir de Jude así O.O Si, suele funcionar xD (nunca lo he probado, pero a veces he tenido muchas ganas xD) Xavier es de Sara, todos lo sabemos xD Pero Loretta no se entera jajaja_

_Perdón porque sea tan corto, pero la Inspiración no daba para más y llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que temía que cierta señorita (cofcofElsiecofcof) me matase xD Espero que no me matéis a tomatazos por esto ._. Muchos besos y gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis! :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

_(Joe King)_

Finalmente llegó la hora de comer, por lo que pasé a buscar a Nuri a su clase. No le había dicho nada, pero después de lo que había pasado con ese chico.. Juan, Julián.. No, pero era parecido.. ¡Jude! Pues eso, lo que había pasado con Jude, me imaginaba que no tendría muchas ganas de comer con él y su pandilla, por lo que hablé con los demás y estuvieron de acuerdo en que almorzase con nosotros, parecía que el dar una vuelta el día anterior les había hecho ver que Nuria era una persona genial, a todos menos a Loretta claro que, aunque yo me hiciese el loco, sabía perfectamente que la odiaba. Algo me había comentado Ev, pero no me enteré muy bien... De todos modos, yo pasaba del tema, no me incumbía.

– ¿Todo bien hoy? – le pregunté. Desde que había llegado a su clase, la chica no había abierto la boca, aparte de un seco y susurrado "hola".

– Sí, más o menos – esperé, indicándole con la mirada que quería saber a qué se refería exactamente con esa última frase – Jude ni siquiera me ha mirado, Naoko me ha saludado al llegar y a los demás no los he visto aún.

Aparté la mirada y no dije nada más, no quería incomodarla más de la cuenta. Bastante poco le gustaba a ella el tema y, aunque intentase ocultarlo, se notaba que estaba deprimida. La verdad, es incomprensible cómo podía preocuparme tanto su estado de ánimo cuando había estado fuera tanto tiempo, sin saber de ella. Para mí también lo es, no encuentro explicación. Pero creo que era porque, a pesar de que estaba más alta y había cambiado, parte de ella era igual que cuando éramos pequeños. Su sonrisa, por ejemplo. Seguía sonriendo de la misma manera, y los motivos eran parecidos, es decir, ella siempre ha sido una chica de sonrisa fácil, supongo que por eso me gustaba tanto.

– Tal vez debería cortarme el pelo... – comentó cuando salimos del edificio y caminábamos por el patio.

– ¿Cortártelo?

– Sí, las puntas, ya está un poco estropeado.

En ese momento no me di cuenta, pero creo que estaba intentando sacarme de mis pensamientos, probablemente para que no acabase haciendo un comentario insultando a los que ella aún consideraba sus amigos. Porque así es, a pesar de haberle gritado y decirle de todo, ella seguía considerando al idiota de las rastas un amigo, aunque lo negase. Claro que, si hubiese sabido lo que había pasado entre ellos, no habría pensado que lo consideraba un amigo precisamente.

– ¿Entonces vamos a la cafetería del centro? – preguntaba Areli cuando llegamos. Todos estaban en la entrada de la cafetería, sentados o más bien tirados sobre un banco.

– ¿A la cafetería del centro? ¿A qué? – pregunté.

– A comer algo – me explicó mi prima – Hoy en el Insti hay espaguetis y después albóndigas congeladas con salsa de tomate muy picante y fría. De postre hay flan mal hecho. Así que, como eso es incomible, habrás que irse.

– Pero si no dejan salir del centro hasta la última hora... Dejan las puertas cerradas y no las abren a no ser que tengas justificación – comentó Nuri, tímidamente.

Mi inocente Nuri... ¿De verdad en algún momento pensó que íbamos a salir por la puerta principal? Le faltaba mucho por aprender, aunque aprendía rápido. El resto de la pandilla sonrió, pude oír como la castaña tragaba saliva, seguramente asustada. Siempre había sido una "niña buena": responsable, con buenas notas, no fumaba, no bebía... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, en la fiesta sí que creo que la vi con alguna bebida en la mano... Bueno, da igual, el concepto ha quedado claro.

Como iba diciendo, nos dirigimos al patio de detrás del edificio principal, a una esquina en la que parte del muro estaba roto y era más fácil de saltar (digo saltar por decir algo, más bien se trata de dar un paso y, ¡bum!, estás fuera). Soy un perfecto caballero, por lo cual ayudé a las chicas a pasar, excepto a Loretta, ella me miró mal y pasó sola, con actitud altiva. A veces me pregunto como puede ser tan petarda... En fin, que nos fuimos a comer al centro con tranquilidad, no teníamos clase a primera hora de la tarde ninguno y tenía el presentimiento de que tampoco íbamos a ir al resto de horas.

**[...]**

Salimos de la cafetería y, como pensaba, no íbamos a llegar a la última clase de la tarde. Por suerte Nuria no parecía haberse dado cuenta, me había insistido en que si hacía falta ella se iría sola al Instituto, no quería pirar clase. Por supuesto, yo no le había hecho caso, de vez en cuando a todo el mundo le viene bien salirse de la norma y pasarse al lado oscuro. Vale, tal vez lo esté exagerando. En fin, estábamos caminando hacia el edificio infernal cuando Evey vio noséqué camiseta en noséqué tienda rara y se le antojó entrar y probársela y comprársela y todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas cuando van de compras. Yo me quedé fuera con los chicos mientras ellas entraban emocionadas. No entiendo qué tiene las tiendas que atrae tanto a las mujeres, pero creo que si alguien lo supiese lo comercializaría como "poción del amor" o algo así.

– ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos Evey y tú ya, Archer? – preguntó Dave de repente, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyándose en la pared.

– Mes y medio.

Pensaba decir algo en esa conversación pero no sabía el qué. Si estaba en ese grupo era por Evey, no tenía mucha relación con los otros. Es más, incluso me llevaba mejor con la parte femenina del grupo, lo que hacía que los chicos hiciesen menos aún por integrarme. Me daba igual, no me importa estar solo o en compañía. Además, había recuperado a Nuri, así que, ¿qué importaban ellos? Tenían sus cosas y yo las mías, nos respetábamos y punto. No necesitaba más.

Entrecerré los ojos, estaba cansado, pero los abrí de golpe al ver un pelo rojo que me sonaba. Era Xavier Foster, un chico del Instituto, y estaba entrando a un callejón. Iba a preguntarles a los demás si era normal que ese tío pirase clases, pero no le había visto. Juraría que estaba preocupado, tenía ojeras y bastante mala cara, pero yo no le conocía de nada, podía ser su expresión normal. Además, no estoy muy seguro, estaba a algo de distancia, pero me pareció ver una herida en su mejilla, aunque no puedo asegurarlo al cien por cien. Dentro del callejón había otra figura, más alta y musculosa, con una gorra. Parecía bastante mayor que nosotros y, aún desde la distancia, imponía respeto. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada, tal vez debí decirle algo o decírselo a estos o... no sé. Algo que me ayudase a no sentirme ahora tan inútil.

– ¿Nos vamos?

Areli salió de la tienda con dos bolsas, las demás también traían algo. Así que supongo que aunque hubiese querido no habría podido hablar con Xavier. Y en seguida empezaron todos a hablar del fin de semana, por lo que su cara que, un poco me preocupaba, se me olvidó rápido.

Al parecer la tía de Areli tenía un bungalow en la playa y le había dicho a nuestra pelimorada amiga que, si quería, le dejaba las llaves para que fuese unos días y, para que no se aburriese, que se llevase también a algunos amigos. A pesar de que el tiempo ya no era mucho de playa, no parecía del todo mala idea, por lo que más que decir si queríamos ir o no había que intentar organizarse. Aún era lunes, pero con estas cosas vale más organizarse bien y que sobre tiempo que no dejarlo todo para última hora.

Entonces ocurrió. De pronto alguien apoyó su mano en mi hombro, sorprendiéndome. Y allí estaba un policía, el cual nos preguntó por qué no estábamos en clase.

**[...]**

Llegué a casa de mis abuelos después de hablar con el pesado del Director. Pensé que no iba a dejarme volver a casa nunca. Al final no había sido tan malo, solo tendría que quedarme durante un mes un par de horas más al día, un castigo menor del que yo me imaginaba. Y sabía que mis abuelos no dirían nada y mis padres tampoco, bastante tienen con su trabajo como para ocuparse de su hijo... Me gritaron por teléfono y cuando llegaron a casa me dijeron que estaban decepcionados, desconecté mi cerebro mientras hablaban y antes de darme cuenta habían desaparecido por la puerta de mi habitación murmurando un "¿es que este chico no piensa madurar nunca?". Padres, no recuerdan qué es ser adolescente.

_– ¿Diga? _– tras tres pitidos largos la castaña del grupo había contestado al teléfono.

– ¿Señorita Álbarez? La llamamos para comunicarle que va a ser usted enviada a la cárcel durante diez años por haber faltado a clase de manera injustificada durante unas horas – respondí intentando poner un tono de voz grave – La buena noticia es que podrá usted allí estudiar una carrera universitaria y conocerá gente nueva.

_– No tiene gracia, Joe_ – en realidad se estaba riendo, podía oírla - _¿Ha sido grave en esa parte del mundo la bronca?_

– Hmm, veamos, mis abuelos no me han dicho nada y mis padres han gritado durante unos cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco minutos. Y he descubierto que en el techo de la habitación tengo una mancha enorme de humedad, tengo que pintarlo. ¿En esa otra parte ha sido peor?

_– No ha habido gritos, solo una graaan decepción y no puedo pisar la calle hasta nuevo aviso, además de que mi abuela va a tener un ojo puesto en mí. ¿Eso es grave?_

– No han puesto rejas en tu ventana así que lo siento, no es grave.

Era grave, pero sabía que si lo admitía ella me daría la razón, se comería la cabeza... Al menos parecía que ya no pensaba en los idiotas de sus amigos, algo positivo había salido de todo esto. Por aquel entonces yo ya no me acordaba de Xavier Foster, ni del callejón, ni de su cara... Solo pensaba en una manera de evitar el encarcelamiento preventivo de Nuria.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_¡Exacto! No estoy muerta, queridos amigos. Estoy viva y feliz porque ya estoy de vacaciones y PREMATRICULADA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD :D. He aprobado todos mis exámenes y estoy como ashjskhdk._

_Aún así: lo siento. Siento haber tardado mil siglos en escribir, pero el tiempo y la Inspiración no me daban. Espero, ahora que es verano, escribir más y mejor, porque encima voy yo y hago un capi cortito, en lugar de hacer uno largo para compensar. Jo, soy mala . ¿Me perdonáis, por favor? Bueno, mientras lo decidís yo respondo a los reviews:_

_**Lily-chan**: Si en ese momento no creíste que hubiese actualizado, ¿qué dirás ahora? Jajajaja, maldita bruja :P_

_**Anya-musical21**: Muchísimas gracias Espero que te siga gustando._

_**Emily**: ¿He de entender que te ha gustado entonces? JAJAJA, me alegro muchísimo :3. ¿LA HE CAPTADO? ¿EN SERIO? SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII (aunque no me hayas visto, en el momento en que leí tu review me puse a saltar de alegría y a aplaudir, hasta que desde el salón se oyó un "¿qué haces, Nuria?" de mis padres :$). A ver si te sigue gustando :3._

_Este capi va por **Elsie River**, ya que sin sus "escribe, escribe, escribe", probablemente aún estaría sin acabar... Gracias primita, te adoro._


End file.
